The invention concerns a compression knit fabric component, in particular a flat-knit fabric component, composed of at least one knitted yarn and an incorporated elastic weft yarn.
Such compression knit fabric components are in known in different embodiments. The most prominent example is a stocking or a sock, but longer leggings which encircle the lower leg and optionally the thigh as well but do not have a foot section, or arm pieces that are pulled over the upper or lower arm, as well as knitted body fabrics, are also known. These are all characterized by the compressive action of the knit fabric component, which means that the knit fabric component exerts a defined pressure on the body part in question or the underlying tissue, for example in order to provide lymphological treatment of said body part or tissue.
The wearable compression knit fabric component often comprises a flat-knit fabric component composed of at least one knitted yarn and an incorporated elastic weft yarn, after which the flat-knit fabric component is stitched or glued at the side in order to provide a corresponding tubular geometry. In some cases, such a knit fabric component is also produced by circular knitting as a ‘seamless’ knit fabric on a flat knitting machine. Such a knit fabric component can be knitted from only one knitted yarn and an incorporated weft yarn, but the method is also known of producing the knit fabric component using two knitted yarns, in which both may be inelastic, both may be elastic, or one may be elastic and the other inelastic, and a weft yarn incorporated into the stitches thus formed.
In some cases, the body part of the wearer which is covered by the compression knit fabric component and is therefore subjected to pressure is an area that is sensitive to pressure because of an existing inflammation, deformity, etc., so that pressure applied to this area by the compression knit fabric component is perceived as uncomfortable or painful. However, as the body area in question requires treatment with the compression knit fabric component, e.g. due to lymphological or orthopedic considerations, the wearer must tolerate this discomfort. An example of such a pressure-sensitive area is hallux valgus, a deformity of the base joint of the big toe, which is characterized by deviation of the big toe and protrusion of the ball of the big toe on the inner side of the foot. Painful inflammations frequently occur in the area of the base joint of the big toe. Other examples are inflammations in the area of the knee or elbow joint, or local areas with skin irritations and the like.